Man Up!
by NightWitch1312
Summary: Marik's days at Domino High begin fraught with bullies and people taking advantage of him, what will happen when the school's number one ass decides to take him under his wing?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I am Witch12 one of two authors on this account. This is my first story so please be nice (or you die!) Just kidding, but really any advice would be appreciated.

Unfortunatly, Kura won't be in this chapter, but he'll be here soon, I promise! Thiefshipping is my OTP so there's that to come too.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Marik! It's time wake up for school!" Marik could hear his older sister, Ishizu, call up to him on this Monday morning.

Marik Ishtar was not the most "excited" he could be for school this morning. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He, Ishizu, and his older brother Rishid had recently moved from Egypt to a city called Domino in Japan due to family issues. (Their father being a psychopath who attempted , and succeeded, in carving ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics into his youngest son's back with a hot knife, after which he'd be taken to jail for.) And Marik… Well a young Egyptian boy with blond hair and violet eyes wasn't quite a common appearance in the Japanese school system and I'm sure you can imagine that he'd most likely be picked on for that fact, which, he indeed was.

"Oh joy, another day living the dream" He said in a low sarcastic tone.

Marik, while he liked to put up a front, was actually an extremely fragile and naïve child. He had no clue, other than suffering in silence, how to handle this situation. So he decided that he'd tell no one of the verbal and physical assaults that were present during school hours, even though it hurt him so. Ishizu was in her final year at Domino High and had no idea of her brother's predicament.

It'd been one week since Marik started school at Domino High and so far no one had really made an attempt to make friends with him at all. At the age of 13 he was in Junior high school and didn't know the first thing about making friends with his peers.

Marik hauled himself out of bed and got washed and dressed for school, then proceeded downstairs to meet Ishizu and Rishid in the kitchen for breakfast before Rishid left for his job at the museum. Afterwards, he and Ishizu began their walk to school. Ishizu normally tried to make small talk with her brother and usually failed miserably. The youngest Ishtar, as Ishizu knew, had always been a bit anti-social only really opening himself up to Rishid and whatever few friends he had back in Egypt. The female Ishtar child however, was as always, a social butterfly and despite her unusual, foreign appearance was having no trouble making friends at all unlike her brother. Yet at the same time it never dawned on her that her socially challenged brother might be having troubles…

* * *

Once they arrived at the old high school building, Ishizu left Marik to find her own friends. So basically (without her knowledge) leaving the poor boy to fend for himself through what he was sure would be a horrid day.

_Might as well get it over with, _he thought taking a brave step forward, toward the school building.

_Alright,_ Marik reached the top of the stairs leading him to the second floor. _I managed to reach the second floor without being called out by some bully. _Just then as Marik jinxed himself, one of the schools' hall monitors, Ushio, greeted Marik with an evil smirk after he'd caught the smaller boys' attention "You're Marik Ishtar ,the new kid, aren't you kid? I've heard you've been bullied a lot since you came here. You know," the older boy continued as they stood in the eerily quiet halls as the lights in the dimly lit school flickered subtly "I could take care of those guys for you..." Marik's eyes grew noticeably wider with excitement at this statement even though he recognized insincerity in the man's voice "… for a price, just a simple, small fee for my efforts"

_I knew there would probably be a catch to this _"No thanks" he replied nervously "I can fight my own battles" _That's a lie._ He thought. _You're too weak and stupid to do anything for yourself, let alone fight._ "Don't worry kid you'll come around and I'll be right there when you do" Ushio commented before turning on his heel and walking in the direction opposite Marik.

_I have a feeling that guy isn't gonna leave me alone. Ugh, more trouble I can't deal with._

He then made his way down the empty hall to the room where his classes would start 15 minutes from then.

* * *

Marik was not a bad student. In fact, he studied so hard he was well above his grade level if anything. However, he still spaced out during class. He would draw meaningless doodles in his notebook to distract himself from his mess of a life. Although meaningless as they were, the scribbles were quite beautiful and a monkey could tell there was a great deal of talent behind them. That is to be expected though, he had a lot of time to practice…

Marik's teacher (whom he'd never learned the name of, just another mindless drone to him) seemed to have other feelings about this as she came to the back of the classroom where Marik sat. Before he could even notice her presence, she'd snatched away his notebook.

"Mr. Ishtar, it seems that you'd rather draw in your notebook rather than pay attention in class. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that after school today in detention." A collective "Ooooo" was heard amongst the students after this was said.

He protested "What? But-"

"No Buts, brat" She muttered the last part under her breath, though the Egyptian boy still heard her.

_Bitch !_ Although it was only a though he'd desperately wanted to say it out loud right to her bitch face. _Ah, man! Ishizu's gonna kill me for this. I can't have detention! _He thought it over and figured that he was just going to have to own up. After all there was no good reason (that he could think of anyways) as to why he was doodling instead of paying attention. _Maybe it won't be bad. Ishizu's going to her friend's house tonight, right? So at least I won't have to deal with bullies when I walk home alone. But some bad kids get thrown in detention too, don't they? There's a teacher on guard there, right?_

The rest of his day went as it usually did, it was becoming a routine for him:

Endure his boring classes full of useless information he already knew

Entertain himself at lunch sitting alone in the corner

Take abuse both verbal and physical (In less noticeable places when physical) from his classmates

One of the reasons Marik got bullied so much was because he made himself such an easy target in this way. Not that he knew or understood being so passive was the reason why the

bullying wouldn't let up.

* * *

At the end of the day while all the other students made their way home, Marik left for the (temporary) new addition to his routine. He found his way to an unfamiliar room on the other end of the school. _Never thought I'd end up here._

Detention

* * *

Please review! Even just leaving a comment or advice for me is good. I've never gotten one before so whoever does is sending me an extra special review (If you even care). I know this sounds like what happens with Yugi in season 0 but bear with me because I have things planned out and this seemed like the best way to do it. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Yay here's chapter 2! Bakura's here now! Tell me if you like this story any advice is greatly appreciated.**

**'kay i'm pretty sure Mariklover222 was my first reviewer so chapter 2 is dedicated to you. I'd also like to add that chapter one was dedicated to AiKo-Chan15 who helped me edit the first chapter and helped me come up with the idea. Check her profile out and her thiefshipping story "The Proposal"**

* * *

Chapter 2

From outside the dingy detention room of the old school building, Marik could hear the squeaks and banging of the desks and chairs inside, and the loud voices of the troublemaking schoolmates he would be spending the next couple of hours with. He could only imagine how dull and unenjoyably this experience was about to be. He considered not going at all but realized Ishizu and Rishid would be getting a call from the school to notify them he'd gotten into trouble and would be staying late at school for his detention, and skipping would get him in even more trouble.

He took a deep breath, slid the door open, and in the next instant was taking a brave step into the packed room. _There are more people here than I was expecting._ Marik was suddenly overcome with a wave of anxiety at the small, over-crowded, room.

_Am I Claustrophobic? _He thought to himself as he felt his heart beating faster and faster by the second. Knowing he'd eventually have to find himself a place to call his own for the next couple of hours, Marik began his attempt at maneuvering through the crowd looking for a free seat somewhere (Preferably in a secluded corner).

And his wish was granted. There was one lone unclaimed seat in the far left corner on the back wall of the classroom, farthest from the door. Marik found it was odd that the people sitting in the desks surrounding the one that would be his were talking to their friends that stood instead of taking the empty chair. _I guess it's their loss then._

Some heads turned to watch him as he made his move to sit down, while others chuckled at how stupid the new kid was. He had no idea why. Seconds later the same heads and those of the rest of the student in the room turned to the door immediately after it was slammed shut.

Marik assumed it was just the teacher who finally bothered to arrive now almost 5 minutes late. So once again, he'd have to put away his sketch book, pencil and eraser he had taken out as soon as he reached his seat.

But that's when he noticed it. As he pulled the book away from his desk and into his bag, the young boy's hand fell on a large groove in the surface of the desk he was sitting at. Marik then dropped his gaze to the small wooden table below him. He could see the deep dent forming the letters 'T.K.'. It was engraved beautifully. His hands traced the exquisite piece of art in the wood exterior of the desk.

"T.K." he repeated out loud in a soft tone. _What does it mean?_ The young Ishtar suddenly felt the eyes of the classroom on him once more as the feeling of anxiety crept up on him yet again.

"Yes?" A gruff voice said from above him. Marik looked up to find his lavender eyes met with a pair of brownish red ones.

"…"

"You called for me didn't you, boy?" The spikey white haired boy standing over him asked in a smug voice. He couldn't have been more than a year older than Marik himself.

"…" He couldn't find the words to say and was quite confused at the situation.

"Well, you were obviously trying to get my attention." He stated. A smirk growing on his face after seeing Marik's obvious discomfort.

"You know" he continued, "by sitting in my seat."

"Why can you claim this seat as your own?" Marik was quite annoyed at this point and that was clear in his voice. He just wanted to get through the rest of the day and keep to himself. In fact, for the rest of his school year if he could manage it, carrying on with his anti-social ways that he had adopted.

"Because, new boy, I am the Thief King. You should learn not to mess with me. It would be wise." 'The Thief King' as he called himself, now took on a much more threatening expression. "Now get out!" The Thief King demanded.

Marik thought about this,_ This guy seems like a jerk. I don't have anything to lose anyways. I'll show him I can play his game too._ "And, Thief King-sama, what if I don't want to 'get out'? What will you do then, big shot?" That came out a lot bolder than he had originally meant it to. However, despite this, he decided he'd roll with this new found confidence. That is, if he was able to.

"New kid's got more balls than I thought" The Egyptian boy heard someone say. _Yeah, me too. _

"What's your name, kid?" Marik's attention was brought back to the older boy in front of him.

"Marik Ishtar, what's it to you?" He responded with the same confidence he showed in his earlier statements.

"I like to know the names of the people I victimize" The older, pale boy chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Marik shrugged "Then what's yours, Thief King"

"Huh? I though you just said it." He laughed again, "Hmm, you can call me Touzoku, Bakura Touzoku."

"Okay Bakura, would you mind leaving me alone now? How 'bout it?" _This is probably the longest and most pleasant conversation I've had with anyone while being at this school, considering most of the other ones ended with bruises to my skin or pride. Unless it was with a teacher._ _Speaking of teachers, isn't one supposed to be here?_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. I'll let you sit there for today, though. Don't expect this to be the last you see of me, Ishtar." Bakura explained patting Marik on his upper back, his smirk growing even larger than before. Marik tensed up at this action as Bakura was close to touching his scars.

"That's nice, Bakura." The younger boy said dismissively trying to move out of Bakura's hold on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at this.

The older of the two pivoted around to face the crowd surrounding them. He inspected each and every one of their faces in an instant before once again returning his attention to the boy sitting in _his_ seat, and continued on to stare at him as well for a good minute this time.

"I like this one! He's got spunk!" He uttered with a start. "Yes, kid, this is definitely not last you'll see of me." That statement seemed as though it was directed at Marik, but in actuality, Bakura was promising himself this. "Well then, there's more fun to be had at the front of the room" The whitette turned around and headed toward the front of the class. A path was cleared for him immediately as he found himself a seat at the front of the room right in ahead of the teacher's desk. Many of the seats were clear now as most of the students were still deforming their crowd.

_Weird, _Marik thought _It's almost like they're scared of him or something… Oh shit! I hope this won't get me into any more trouble. Touzoku is starting to sound familiar. _He realized there was probably a reason no one sat in that seat, everyone turned their head to the door when Bakura Touzoku walked in, and why no one dared to step in his path. _But he said that he liked me does that mean he'll leave me alone or doing anything but that. _Sadly, it was more like the latter.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably contain answers to some of the questions you have by the end of this chapter. There's still more to this scene to come. 2 or 3 more characters added in the next chapter depending how long it is.**

**Please Review!**

**- Witch12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! So excited to write this! Thankyou to all of you who reviewed it makes me happy and gets chapters out sooner.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

He watched every step he walked away. Tracing each footstep in his head. Why was something as simple as Bakura walking to his own desk so… so entrancing. _Why does this person exude confidence?_ In that moment Marik could only think of himself and the white haired teenager polar opposites. While they were talking Marik was easily able to gather that this boy was most likely the type of person that always got their way no matter what it took and never took 'no' for an answer. And he was definitely bold he would give him that… A jerk too.

But then if they were so distinctly different, how were they able to converse so well together? Like they were old friends or something. Like they were comfortable in each other's company. He wanted to know him. _What was that saying? Opposites…. Dammit I can't remember._

Marik didn't know if this was one sided or not but he knew one thing for sure; he opened up a lot more with this one boy than anyone else he'd met in Domino. And he suddenly he hoped Bakura _would_ bother him again. Now _that_ was odd.

"Touzoku, Bakura Touzoku" he whispered to himself, repeating what that very same person had said to him not long ago. _Bakura. I don't think I'll give him the respect of honorifics. I can't figure them out anyways._

Completely lost in his own thoughts, Marik hadn't realized he'd been staring in the other boy's direction for a whole three minutes. "That was pretty cool what you did just then" the voice of one of his classmates came from the right side of his desk, snapping him out of his stupor. He flicked his head up to see two boys he assumed were in his grade. The one the voice belonged to had hazel eyes and

messy Dirty-blond coloured hair. Along with the taller brunette standing to the blondes' left side, who had his hair pointed in one spike on the top of his head and dark brown eyes. Both boys were easily four or five inches taller than Marik himself.

"Nobody dares to cross Bakura" The brunette continued. "and gets away with it"

"Yeah," the first one. "They say he's insane"

Marik decided he'd make his first contribution to the conversation. "Who exactly are 'they'?"

"Well, I've heard he gets in a lot of fights and he often gets in trouble with major gangs and the law" this was the second voice once again. "He's known to pull knives on 'em too."

"I've seen him in action he's quite good in a fight, trust me we generally don't label people crazy without good reason. Many people make the mistake of underestimating Touzoku and I don't think I've heard of _one _that didn't end up in the hospital after doing that." The blond said. "And then there are those who try hurting his twin brother…"

Marik certainly had a lot of questions about this mysterious boy now and he had a sneaking suspicion these two boys in front of him could answer him now. "Why is he called The Thief King?"

"It's his title I guess, he's a kleptomaniac. It's rumored he can steal anything and he's never been caught. He does it often. The trouble he gets in is for fights and stuff like that, never for theft." the blond responded. "But I think most of the time it's for him and his brother, Ryou. They've lived by themselves for years. Not really sure about the details though." He took on a more serious tone for the second part.

"That's pretty much it" the blond concluded. 'Pretty much' were the key words. But that's a story for another time.

"Thanks, I guess." Marik said not really sure how normal conversations usually went.

"No problem, man! I'm Katsuya Jonouchi. This is Hiroto Honda." Jonouchi gestured to his friend.

"Yo!" Honda offered.

"You're Marik Ishtar, right? I think I recognize you. You in Kato- sensei's class? That's next to ours!" Jonouchi continued

Marik's answer was in the form of a simple nod. _So that's the name of the bitch that got me here! Kato!_

"Maybe we can hang out sometime." Honda added.

"Uh, sure, that'd be nice." Marik said.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us tomorrow?" Jonouchi said

"Okay." He really wasn't completely sure how he felt about this, but he was making friends which he knew would be good for him.

"How'd _you_ get detention anyways? You don't seem like a bad kid. You're not really the type we usually see in here."

_We're the same age, Idiot!_ Was what Marik really wanted to say at the time but knew that being rude was not the way to make friends. So instead he responded with: "I wasn't paying attention in class. I was drawing and I got caught."

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't get Kato-sensei! She really sent you here for something like that" Honda exclaimed.

"Yeah"

"You any good at drawing" Jonouchi asked.

"I guess" he said.

"You'll have to show us sometime." The blond boy added to his statement.

"Why are you guys here?" The Egyptian boy asked trying to get out of showing his drawings to anyone; it was not something he ever wanted to do.

"Just a fight," Jonouchi replied. "Some guy was bugging our pal Yugi so we put a stop to it." Jonouchi then pulled up the sleeve of his school blazer to show off his bandaged arm.

_That's not too bad, _He thought_ doesn't compare to when dad beat me._

"You should've seen the other guy" The brunette joked.

The two more outgoing boys laughed together for a while before Marik asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Isn't there supposed to be a teacher watching us here?"

"Right! You're new! I guess we forgot to tell you. That's another thing Touzoku did! I don't know how he went about creating and maintain this deal, but he somehow got the teacher to stay away from this room during detention! He's over in the next room doing his work in case something happens, but we leave him alone and vice-versa for the time we're here. It's pretty much a free for all thanks to him. Just don't tell anyone else about this, it's a secret." Jonouchi explained.

"That's pretty cool." Marik sounded unimpressed even though he really was. _Bakura did all that! Maybe he's not a jerk after all… _Then he thought back on their previous conversation. _Then again he's probably doing this for selfish purposes._ Bakura Touzoku was becoming a very interesting topic for Marik, he wanted to learn more about him, and he would no matter what according to his state of mind at the time.

* * *

For the rest of the detention period Jonouchi and Honda tried to have a proper conversation and make friends with Marik. They each found that they could as long as they found a subject that peaked the shy boy's interests enough. However, Marik was careful to only let his friendlier side show so as to not scare off his possible friends, which proved to be a difficult task. Rishid and Bakura. Those were the only two people he felt he could be himself around. But now with Honda and Jonouchi he wouldn't be depressed about his living in Domino anymore.

The other two boys noticed something about Marik and his interests. Most were common things like motorcycles and card games. Some less common ones such as his vast knowledge of the history of his home country and Japan. Marik even shared with them some information on his family, only his explanation included details on only the personalities and such of Ishizu and Rishid. Conveniently leaving out his father and one other member of his immediate family who was still living in Egypt. But, they never found him as absorbed in the discussion as in the beginning. When they were talking about Bakura(who was now setting up traps around the class for unsuspecting teachers and students that would enter the room the following day). When they both knew very well he was one person not to get yourself involved with.

"Hey Marik," Jonouchi tried to catch the smaller boy's attention.

"Hmm" Was his signal to continue.

"I'm only saying this 'cause I don't want you to get hurt too bad, but I really think you should stay as far away as you can from Touzoku. He's dangerous."

"No need to worry about me." Marik assured "I can handle myself. Besides, I don't think Bakura is planning on leaving me alone"

"Just a little advice." He said "You might want to be careful."

"I will, honestly Jonouchi you're worse than my sister!" They all laughed.

Just then the door to the classroom was opened and an older looking man entered. Marik assumed this was the teacher that was meant to be with them. "Detention is over you're all free to go home." Was all the man said before leaving and not shutting the door behind him.

"Time to go!" Bakura announced from the front of the room before taking off down the hall.

In a similar manner, Marik quickly got up seconds later and began making his way to the door, offering a small wave at his new friends behind him.

"Marik!" The shorter of the two called out.

"What?" He turned around to face him. Jonouchi brought up the index finger of his right hand to the side of his head and moved it in circles. He was mouthing out the word 'Crazy'. Honda was just watching him and laughing.

Marik smiled "Bye!"

"BYE!" The other boys repeated in unison.

* * *

Marik walked out the door to meet his freedom at long last. He exited the school to enjoy an uninterrupted walk home. When he got home dinner was waiting for him on the table. He had to explain to Rishid why it was that he had gotten detention and being the one _understanding_ brother he was he told him he wouldn't be in anymore trouble after he'd been in detention for 2 hours. Marik conveniently left out the details of the detention he had served. Rishid told him he would take care of Ishizu for him so he didn't have to worry about getting shit concerning what had happened.

Later that night Rishid came into Marik's room with a phone in his hands. "Marik _someone's_ on the phone for you. He has something really important to tell you." The word 'someone's' seemed to stretch out. Marik had a guess as to who it was and he'd been expecting this call for some time now, since they arrived in Japan.

He automatically knew the call was long distance.

* * *

**Who can guess who it is on the phone? I hinted at it a bunch of times! He'll probably be in the next to FangsAndFeathers22 for inspiring me to add that last scene with the mystery character who is probably really obvious to them. It's probably obvious anyways though. **

**I really like this chapter because I was explaining all the shit Bakura does 'cause he's awesome like that. I also got to add two characters and mention Ryou (who will be in the story soon). **

**I also noticed this chapter was alot longer than my other ones so that was really cool because my chapters are short and I didn't know how to make them longer.**

**Please review!**

**-Witch12**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The answer as to who is on the phone is pretty obvious after the first couple paragraphs. Ryou has a small part in this chapter! Yay! He's like a puppy!  
**

**Without further a due I give you chapter 4.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

I believe an explanation is now due.

You see when the Ishtar siblings were living back in Egypt; many of their family members had knowledge of the children's father being mentally ill. However, they all had thought of him as harmless, that he would never do a thing to harm his children. After all, that was how he had been when the children's mother was still among the living. That was their first mistake.

Following that family tragedy, no one else heard from the Ishtars. And for some strange reason all of them never actually bothered to reform the family connection. This was something all of them regretted dearly even to this day. That was their second mistake.

The year following the day that Marik's father inscribed those terrible marks into his own son's back, that would be with him as scars forever, his family finally discovered (via phone call from Rishid telling them of his adoptive father's arrest) the actual extent of his instability that they'd neglected to see for far too long. They obviously knew it was far too late for the four children that were in his care to be saved from the mental and physical trauma they had suffered. And it was too late for apologizes after the 11 years since the death of their mother in the birth of her twin boys.

Relatives tried to offer a home to the siblings after the incarceration of their caregiver who didn't even deserve the title of father to them anymore. Rishid and Ishizu, being the oldest of the four, rejected the offers at first being legally able to live on their own as long as Rishid was with them (who would later be the legal guardian of all three kids) but soon found that fending for themselves proved too difficult. So after deliberation they collectively decided that the three youngest sibling would stay in the care of their uncle Shadi **(1) **while Rishid went to Japan to start a life for them there where they would all join him precisely one year later.

The younger of the two twin boys, Melvin **(2)**, had quickly grown accustom to their new, much more comfortable life, in fact all of them had. Their uncle taught them a great deal about Egyptian mythology, something they all took an obvious interest in as well as putting them in lessons to learn the language of the country they would be taking residence in soon. He was a truly great caretaker for them.

After the abuse and neglect they had been subject to when their father was around, the court made it mandatory for all of them (with the exception of Rishid, who would finish his therapy later in Japan) to go through therapy for the subsequent 6 months.

That amount of time was quite enough for Rishid, Ishizu, and Marik, but it was a completely different story for the youngest Ishtar. In truth, Melvin was the one to put a stop to their fathers disgusting and abusive ways. In his rage at seeing his own father abusing his twin before his very eyes, knowing he was to be next, Melvin, who until then had been the most timid and kept to himself of all of them, attacked the villainous man with a murderous glint in his previously innocent eyes. Had the three other siblings not been able to restrain, Melvin in that moment of total unrestraint would have murdered him. Marik really didn't want to stop his younger brother from doing that in his heart but he didn't want his twin to have something like that on his conscience or for anyone else to know he'd done that knowing he would have trouble. He didn't want him to end up like their father. Yet, Marik was from then on a lot more careful around his brother for he had never seen him act in such a way before. Marik was always the braver and for the most part; more rebellious, but after that fateful day the roles of the twin boys were forever swapped. Melvin would act up a lot more from then on.

So it isn't a stretch to say that Melvin required more therapy than his brothers and sister. In fact, it was recommended to Shadi that Melvin stay in Egypt for and additional month to continue with the therapy for as long as he could.

So here was Melvin on the phone with his older twin for the first time since they got to Japan three weeks ago.

Marik's best friend and greatest fear other than his father.

"Hello, Brother" came the low voice speaking in Arabic from the other end of the phone line.

"Hi, Melvin" Marik replied in the familiar tongue.

* * *

Once over the initial shock and fear of hearing his brother's voice for the first time after almost a month in his new life, Marik and his brother were able to catch up (though it was mostly Melvin who was talking because Marik didn't have much to say without telling of his bullies), Melvin said he would most likely join his siblings in Japan in approximately one week. Marik could tell he needed to still be careful with his words and actions in the company of his brother. Marik really was genuinely excited to be reunited with his brother; he would no longer be lonely regardless of him taking Jonouchi and Honda's offer.

Anticipation for this time next week was high. This call made him push Bakura Touzoku (temporarily) to the back of his mind. Completely blocking someone else he met today from his memory.

An hour later was the time Marik finally handed the phone over to his sister who had just come home not 20 minutes earlier. Rishid later told Marik that Shadi would pay for Melvin's therapy as he continued it in Japan. At this he thought, _So he's not better after all. _with a frown.

He desperately wanted his baby brother to go back to the way he used to be, but he knew better. That was a wish that would be forever unfulfilled.

He just hoped it would.

* * *

Bakura sat in the room him and his younger twin, Ryou, shared. He couldn't help but think of the events that occurred earlier in the day in detention. _Marik Ishtar was the boy's name wasn't it. He's got gall. I can respect that about him. Definitely interesting, that's for sure. There's something about him that makes me not hate him. Maybe I'll find him tomorrow. Then what? I can't decide whether I want to kick the shit out of him or take him under my wing. _He fell back on his bed, laid down, and continued to think. _What am I saying? I don't help anyone. That's not me. Ryou is the only one I stick up for._ _I don't care about what some stupid brat does._

"Hey 'Kura! You home yet?" Bakura heard Ryou call out to him.

"In here." He yelled back.

Ryou had been out with his friends for two hours at school. A boy named Atem who was in their grade, and his younger brother Yugi (who was a grade below them). When Ryou hung out with them at their house that doubled as game shop, Yugi usually invited his friends over as well; Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Hiroto Honda. Moreover, Ryou being probably the most friendly person on the planet also made friends with the younger kids. But Bakura knew for a fact that neither Jonouchi or Honda were with him today. Not that mattered to Bakura, he thought of them as delinquents and a bad influence on his younger brother. Not that if they were he wasn't, but he tried to preserve Ryou's innocence as much as possible and always made an effort to keep that side of himself away from his brother, the only person he truly cared about anymore.

"Wanna order pizza?" Ryou asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," he replied in a bored tone. "Whatever you want, Ryou."

Ryou then entered the room to see his brother collapsed on the bed next to his own. "What's wrong? You look troubled." He said as he unpacked his backpack on his desk.

"I'm pondering my life, what do you think?" He responded sarcastically in a moan.

He giggled at this. "You can tell me anything 'Kura. It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"It's nothing. Just continuing my plans for world domination." A smirk crept up on Bakura's face. He truly loved to toy with his brother. He secretly loved to make him smile.

* * *

He continued to talk with his brother and managed to get any thoughts of Marik out of his head, though it wasn't actually that hard. Sometimes it's difficult to distract yourself from things when all you're left to do is sit alone with nothing to do. You swim in your own thoughts too long and frustrate yourself. All Bakura needed was to think new thoughts. Tomorrow would be a new day and it's not like he _had_ to see the boy, so he decided he'd be kind for once and leave the Egyptian alone. Now the question was if he would be able to stick to that or not.

* * *

**(1) Shadi cause I couldn't think of anyone else.**

**(2) It used Melvin for Yami Marik's name cause I already called Marik, Marik when I wasn't sure if I was gonna add him. Malik and Marik is just plain confusing to me.**

**I was listening to Conversations with my 13 year old self by Pink (I do not own)while writing this so I kinda though it influenced the story a bit.**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter because I sure did :) It was fun to write.**

**I also have a poll up on my profile so check that out.**

**I can't decide if I want to deathship later in this story so as the story goes on please tell me if you'd like to see that.**

**Please review!**

**-Witch12**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I love this chapter! Big thanks to AiKo-Chan15 who co-wrote part of this chapter with me! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Marik awoke the next morning still not quite over the excitement from the previous night.

He had never been so eager to go to school before. He almost wished that time would speed up so that his brother could be with him right then.

Marik was completely and utterly wrapped up in his own thoughts. That was a huge error on his part.

As per usual, Ishizu accompanied her younger brother on their silent walk to school, and split their paths once they came to the gate.

"Hello again Marik," A booming voice said from behind him as he entered the school grounds.

_Oh shit!_ "Ushio?" The Egyptian questioned, not needing to turn around to see who it was.

"How have you been, kid? I hope no one's given you anymore trouble." The older boy's tone was definitely menacing.

"No, actually I've been perfectly fine. No one has been bothering me at all. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you up on your offer after all." Again, the younger boy had to be very careful in his wording, something he was somewhat experienced in; he had to do it enough in his life. But, to his dismay, he wouldn't be able to get off that easily.

"Honestly, you don't need to hide anything from me. I can help you." _He sounds like a creeper. Can't I get him to leave me alone?_

"I'm fine, I told you this before. I can take care of myself." Those words seemed a little bit truer this time.

"Marik let me help you or there's gonna be a whole new trouble for you to beware of. Can you guess who that would be?" He was leaning over his shoulder whispering these words in his ear, making the situation that much more uncomfortable for Marik.

"Please don't…" He whispered back. In that, instant memories of the abuse of his earlier childhood came rushing to his head and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He automatically crouched down with his hands protecting his head whimpering and whispering the same words over and over again. "Please don't." _Please Daddy, stop it. _The words that lingered in his mind from his 's words had hit too close to home. They were much too familiar.

This, however, did not faze Ushio one bit from going for the first strike.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou reached Domino High after their bus ride, 20 minutes before the bell signifying the start of classes for the day.

Mornings usually went one of two ways for the two of them either; Ryou staying with his brother in the yard until the bell rang or Ryou wanting to meet up with his friends and leaving Bakura behind. Ryou never very much liked leaving his brother by himself and used to try (emphasis on _try_) to drag him along with him (he still occasionally did), but sadly it was the way things usually ended up. Ryou wanted his brother to be more social and with the right people too. Although, Ryou believed there was good in everyone and was one of the only people who still knew there was good in his older brother.

Today was one of the days the latter option was chosen. Ryou needed to meet up with some of his friends to discuss a project and Bakura never made a habit of making friends with his peers. He had companions, other troublemakers like himself, ones he would use for his dirty work. When around them he would never accept a title under 'leader'.

As Ryou reluctantly left, Bakura decided he would wander around the courtyard for the morning until he decided he would go in (another thing Ryou did not like about leaving his big brother; he could never be sure he would go to class). Bakura walked up the stairs of the building to reach the roof.

In the white haired boy's mind it was a calm place to think, most people would be afraid of the altitude, but he found the air calming. He enjoyed this time he had in solitude, not even Ryou knew about his hideout. He could watch everything that went on in the school as an outsider; he could find amusement in the idiotic tendencies of his peers…

He could think.

And given his little meeting with the new student yesterday he had a lot to think about. _He was interesting, that was for sure, but _how_ interesting? Was he an enemy? A victim?_

…_an ally? No, that was preposterous; the Thief King needs no one._ The kid had potential that much was true. Maybe he could be entertaining to talk to again… then again he might have to straighten him out for the way he thought he could talk to The Great Bakura. (yes that is his title and it has to be in capitals)

His annoyance began to grow at the Egyptian nuisance as he looked over the railing, thinking of what he could do to teach him this lesson.

What he didn't expect was the lesson was about to be taught for him.

"Ushio?" The boy thought aloud. The giant (and questionable high school student) was now walking, more like dragging Marik to a corner, out of view from the main office. "That can't be good, it was nice knowin' him"

_Help him_! A voice was yelling at him in the back of his mind. It came from a place that didn't communicate with Bakura often.

His conscience.

_Why should I?_ he snapped back… at himself. (Maybe Jou was right)

_Because he'll be like everyone else here, weak and pathetic. He can be different; you can help him to be strong. _

_Why would I want that?_

_Because you like him, he's got guts. _

_Bah! I am the Thief King! I help no one! I need NO ONE!_

_But Ryou wants you to have friends, would you do it for him?_

_Not even for Ryou._

_Look at him, Ushio takes no prisoners; the boy will AT LEAST be hospitalized. Despite all of the things you've done you've never hurt an innocent person._

_That doesn't mean I'm going to be a hero either…_

Then the bell rang.

That ended Bakura's inner battle as he took one last look at the tanned boy and walked to the door. He didn't hesitate until his hand reached the doorknob. "It's dog eat dog, he's gonna have to learn that"

He mumbled something to himself as he turned the knob and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Marik tried to hold in his cry of pain. He knew that much. His father would always hit him harder when he screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. At the same time, he kept struggling to get out of Ushio's grip on his arm. He now knew he would have a great few visible bruises coming out of this, but he had a feeling that was not where it would end.

Marik had never been that lucky. Or had he?

Just as he was expecting Ushio's fist to once again connect with his face. Assuming there would be a much greater impact this time than the last, but the punch never came.

Marik slowly began openings his eyes. Out of the corner, he saw a tall, slender figure, hovering above the kneeling giant.

_D-did he stop him? Is he helping me? _He attempted to move his body into a sitting position to get a better view. He saw white. _I'm not dying, right?_ The young blonde boy looked closer to see a familiar individual in the Domino school uniform. _Is that-? Bakura?! It can't be, he wouldn't help me. Maybe he wants to finish me off himself._

Marik simply sat there and watched as Bakura threw a kick at an unsuspecting Ushio's head. His anger as he turned around was intense and immediate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? You got a death wish Touzoku?" The hulk shouted as his hands fell to the back of his head, cradleing it. Bakura never challenged Ushio before and usually kept on okay terms with him, never before was he sure he could take him. Now he was.

Bakura did respond and only continued to prepare for his next attack. The lilac-eyed child noticed a fire in the whitette's eyes as he continued to fight… for him?

Not one of the boys present at the time would walk away without an injury of some kind. Although Bakura definitely had the upper hand in the fight, Ushio just would not let up. Bakura decided that it was time to pull out the big guns or should he say knife.

He then pulled the switchblade from his pocket and held it out before his eyes, examining it with care.

"Fine, man you win, I give." In the next instant, he was gone.

Now I know you could easily argue that Ushio could carry around a knife as well and would be able to throw Bakura's action right back at him. I would then say that Bakura's knife is known for being tainted with the blood of many people. In this moment, Bakura wouldn't have hesitated to use it. He loses himself when he's in a fight.

Marik thought that now would be a good time to speak up. "Um, Bakura?" He lifted his head at the mention of his name. "Thank you… for that." He choked out. "I couldn't stop him. I'm sorr-"

"STOP IT!" The Brit barked. "I don't want hear that! I didn't ask for an apology or a thank you! Don't do that again, it shows your weakness! It's why you get stepped on!"

Marik sat there, entirely shocked. "I know." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I KNOW, DAMMIT!" he yelled. "I've been stepped on my entire life; do you think I need to hear that from you? You don't get it!"

"I don't, do I? You know what I've been through, kid. Don't show your weakness, and you won't… you can't get hurt!" He chuckled. Bakura's voice rose as he continued. "If you show them, then you're an easy target. Why didn't you call for help, Ishtar?"

Marik could, once again, feel the tears in his eyes. _I couldn't. _He didn't reply.

"Man up!" His voice fell. He shook his head. "You're wrong; you do need someone to tell you that. I can show you that you can." The older boy offered his hand out. "Come on, you need to get to the nurse." He said pointing with his other hand to a gash Marik hadn't even noticed on his arm.

Marik was hesitant to grasp the hand being offered to him. This Bakura Touzoku was so much different from the one Jonouchi and Honda told him of. He didn't think they were the types to lie about things like that. In the end he let Bakura help him up and bring him to the nurse's office.

* * *

When they arrived at the school's infirmary, even the nurse seemed surprised to see him help someone else there. Usually he would come alone or with the aid of his twin. _Looks like they weren't lying._ Marik said noticing the nurse's reaction.

Bakura left and the nurse treated Marik's wounds and told him that he could stay there for the rest of the period and that she would contact Rishid at work and call Ishizu from her class. Marik dreaded this for he knew his overprotective older sister would rush over there as fast as she could once she got the news, which she did. Her visit didn't last long after the nurse assured her that her brother was fine. Afterwards the nurse told him that she needed to leave the room for a moment to fill out some forms at the office. As soon as the door closed, it whipped open another time. He was lost when he found it was Bakura who had come in. He was visiting too now?

"She's gone now right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Marik replied.

"I didn't mean to snap back there." Surely this wasn't some weird kind of apology from The Great Bakura.

He nodded. "I didn't either." The younger boy added.

Bakura was suddenly off the topic in the blink of an eye and wearing his trademark smirk. "How 'bout it, kid? Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Now Marik was confused. "What?"

"I told you I could show you that you could man up. I'm a man of my word. Which brings me back to my question…"

"I don't know." He honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"Apprentice to the Thief King. You can pass up an offer like that. It's once in a lifetime."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"If you don't appreciate my charity then I'll go, have fun being stepped on…" He turned to leave, almost out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Marik's eyes were pained as he contemplated his situation. _They said not to get involved with Bakura… but I can't keep hiding from those jerks…why does he even want to?_

"What's in it for you?"

"Pardon?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow, almost daring him to be a smartass.

Dare accepted.

"Surely the Great King of Thieves wouldn't help a "kid" out of the goodness of his heart. What's in it for you?"

The whitette stomped up to Marik and grabbed his collar. "First, you need to learn some respect kid. I won't hesitate to kick the crap out of you. Second, I'm gonna graduate one day…" He let go and smirked.

"I need to pass on my great legacy"

"What's so great about being a criminal?"

"I can show you if you agree."

Marik frowned "I don't want the cops on my ass thanks" Then he seemed to think about it more "but… I guess learning the ropes here isn't the worst idea in the world…"

"Good then you shall begin tomorrow"

And with that he was gone again. As quick as he had come.

"What just happened?" He said.

* * *

Flashback

_Then the bell rang._

_That ended Bakura's inner battle as he took one last look at the tanned boy and walked to the door. He didn't hesitate until his hand reached the doorknob. "It's dog eat dog, he's gonna have to learn that"_

"_I guess I'll be the one to teach him. I hope I'm not opening a big can of worms here." He mumbled to himself as he turned the knob and made his way downstairs._

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you liked it!

Please review!

-Witch12


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 6 is up hurrah! Updates probably won't be as fast now that school is gonna start but i'll try to keep to at least once a week. To anyone who read chapter 5 as soon as it came out, I edited it. Now the infirmary scene is longer and makes a bit more sense. When I was posting it I was going as fast as I could so I could get it up before bed... so yeah. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Marik was still a little dazed as he exited the school's infirmary that afternoon. No, it was not because of one too many blows to the head during the fight he had been a part of that morning. After Bakura had, left Marik started to realize what exactly he had gotten himself into by accepting Bakura's offer.

This man was rumored to get in trouble with gangs on a monthly, if not weekly, basis. _That's ridiculous! _He told himself._ Rumors can just be rumors. They don't need any truth behind them._ He remembered then what Jonouchi and Honda had told him. He could now assume the part about pulling knifes out was true, he had seen it with his own eyes after all. _I think he would have beat Ushio anyways though. He was winning. But he scared him off instead of finishing him. Why? _

However, Marik had most definitely seen that look in Bakura's eyes while he was in a fight before, this was a much more toned down version though. A look that made it easy to believe that Bakura had also sent many people to the hospital before. It was the same look Marik had seen in his own brother's eyes the day he almost murdered their father.

_But Jonouchi said something about him fighting to protect his brother, right?_ _If that's true he can't be all bad. Plus, he helped me. He's got to have a heart deep down somewhere then… Why _did_ he help me?_ He was able to feel a connection to the older boy in this way. His own twin brother did the unthinkable to protect him. He wasn't going to say Bakura was misunderstood or anything like that, but Marik could at least get where he was coming from.

For now Marik would head to the cafeteria for lunch. If he recalled correctly Jonouchi and Honda invited him to sit with them this lunch and Marik planned to take them up on it.

* * *

"Hey, 'Kura! Wait up!" A voice called out from behind him.

Bakura turned around to see a slightly smaller and more pleasant looking version of himself standing directly in front of him.

"I didn't see you in class this morning. Where were you? Did you skip?" Ryou questioned, standing on his toes and leaning in to meet his older brother's eyes.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He asked with a sly grin forming on his face. Ryou seemed to ponder this for a moment, analysing his brother before sighing and answering, "With you I guess it's best not to ask." Ryou knew his brother too well to continue his pointless questioning. Either Bakura would make up a completely ridiculous story to tell his concerned, innocent, little brother or he would tell him the horrifying truth. The sad part was that Ryou couldn't always tell the difference between the two.

"There's a good Ryou." He said teasingly. "But if you really want to know I will tell you."

"I doubt you'll tell me the truth… but let's hear it anyways."

Bakura plastered an absurdly fake smile on his face (Almost as an impression or mockery of his brother's kind smile). "I made a friend!" At the dumbstruck look on Ryou's adorable porcelain face, Bakura broke out into a maniacal fit of laughter. He knew that this is what his brother had always wanted of him. The younger of the two's body language as he crossed his arms and pouted seemed to say something along the lines of 'I knew you'd lie to me'. Little did he know that this time his twin wasn't technically lying to him.

"**Whatever would make you think I was lying dear brother?" **He questioned in English so that he could let his British accent shine through completely. This time his Ryou impersonation being spot on, signifying that he actually made an honest effort at it this time.

It was obvious Ryou still didn't believe him and it would probably going to take proof to get him to (Something Bakura wasn't going to bother himself with quite yet.). You can't blame Ryou, his brother wasn't one most people would put their faith in. And when the younger of the siblings ever tried to investigate further it was usually a failure. But who knew that this time it would be more like 'a boy who cried wolf situation'.

"Whatever 'Kura" Ryou shrugged brushing what he assumed was a joke from his twin to get a reaction out of him (Still was a joke to Bakura even though it was true.). "Now I'm just going to make sure that you don't skip our next class." With that he proceeded to grab hold of his brothers' arm and pull him back in the direction he had originally came from **(1).**

* * *

It didn't take Marik all that long to find Jonouchi and Honda's table once he entered the cafeteria. When he arrived, his eyes were immediately drawn to a mass of multi-coloured hair in the shape of a star sitting to the right of the door. Marik found his friends (Even now weird for him to say) sitting there next to the small boy who was the owner of said hair. When they noticed him standing still, looking around nervously in the doorway they waved him over to their table. _This is what friends do I guess._ He wondered. _I have more than one all of a sudden. What is it three or four? If Bakura can be counted. So I guess Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura (I guess), and if family counts then I have Melvin, Rishid and Ishizu. _

"Hey Marik, what's up man?" Jonouchi said when Marik walked over to join them.

"Not too much, I guess." Obviously a lot had happened since Marik had last spoken to him but nothing he felt comfortable sharing with them. There would be too many difficult questions to answer if he told them about either.

Honda then joined in. "I heard you were in the infirmary, what happened?"

"Nothing really, it was nothing! I fine." Marik responded trying to get off that subject.

"Who was it? Come on, we'll make 'em pay!" Jonouchi added enthusiastically.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure they're already sorry for it." The last part was quieter that the first to show that he didn't want to go into detail about it. Jonouchi had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with The Thief King.

"Fine then, but if anyone's bugging you, you tell Jou-!" Honda interrupted him with a smack to the head accompanied with: "Yeah right! What could this knuckle head do?" They continued their banter with each other for a while Marik decided to acquaint himself with the other boy at the table.

"Hi, um, I'm Marik Ishtar." He managed to get out.

"My name is Yugi Mutou! It's nice to meet you Marik!" Yugi said brightly, holding out his hand to shake Marik's.

The Egyptian awkwardly shook his hand and offered an equally as awkward smile in return.

"You're new here, right? Have you been adjusting to Domino well? Where are you originally from?"

Marik couldn't take all of those questions at once. Jonouchi and Honda had never asked him questions like this yesterday. He decided to start from the bottom. "I'm from Egypt." Marik struggled to remember what Yugi had asked him. "I guess I'm adjusting well, I've made a couple of friends."

"That's good." Yugi smiled at him once again. _God! What's up with this kid? Is that smile permanently on his face or what? He's _too_ nice!_

They continued talking like this for a while after Jonouchi and Honda finally decided to join them. They ate lunch together and went their separate ways once the bell rang. Marik assumed that Bakura didn't have this lunch because his messy snow white hair and trademarked smirk were nowhere to be seen. He wasn't disappointed for he knew he would be seeing enough of Bakura as the, what was it again… Apprentice of the Thief King.

* * *

Because of Ryou, Bakura suffered through Math class. The thief found it boring to say the least. He really didn't see the point in getting a proper and full education when he was already well enough educated and street smart. Ryou always insisted that A. Bakura wouldn't be a thief his entire life and B. Bakura was extremely smart when he made an effort. He didn't very much care for what he called his little brother's bullshit.

The whitette was now heading with his twin to the cafeteria for his lunch period. His normal routine was to grab his lunch, ditch Ryou so he wouldn't feel guilty when his friends would act awkward around Bakura (as he scared most people) and wreak havoc on unsuspecting teachers.

As he wandered through the halls he, out of the corner of hi eye, saw a familiar head of platinum blonde hair being confronted by several of the boys' classmates. Bakura's loud, confident footsteps resounding through empty hallway both of the boys tormenting poor Marik turned around to see him. One icy glare from him and they ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Can't you do anything for yourself, kid?" The Brit said.

"I was about to…" Marik pouted and muttered under his breath.

As soon as Bakura noticed how undeniably cute that looked he tried to shake both image and thought out of his mind.

"Whatever, I'll go now." The older boy said.

"Hold on!" Marik called after him as he took his first step away.

"What?" Bakura asked irritably.

"You're nicer than I thought you'd be, Bakura." This earned him a whack on the head.

"Believe me starting tomorrow you won't think that anymore." Once again he walked away, uninterrupted this time. He didn't offer even a wave of his hand as a goodbye.

* * *

**(1) Here's hoping it's obvious Bakura was going to skip class!**

**The next chapter will probably be up Sunday just in time for Ryou's Birthday!**

**Please review so I can get it up in time!**

**-Witch 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Happy Ryou's Birthday everyone! Told you it would be up today XD. So yeah, Ryou has an extra big part in this chapter cause he's the birthday boy.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"BAKURA! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" **(1)**

Ryou always cooked meals for the both of them; Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. It was a promise he had made his brother with one condition and that was that Bakura always had to be there with him for those meals (of course it had its exceptions). This was basically Ryou's way of making sure Bakura wouldn't ever up and leave him the way their own father had and because of that Ryou had slight abandonment issues. Even though Ryou knew that his brother would never do that, he still liked to have the insurance.

"I'm coming there's no need to yell" Bakura lazily and slowly hauled himself out of bed still in his pajamas and into the kitchen where his twin was waiting patiently for him.

"I didn't yell 'Kura!" Ryou never _yelled _at anyone, while Bakura knew this well, he also liked to push Ryou's buttons and after 15 years he knew them all.

The older whitette then decided to drop that conversation all together, something Ryou was quite used to by now. "What's for breakfast, Ryou?"

"Eggs and Bacon!" Ryou always seemed to have a smile on his face. He was just an all-round nice person, the complete opposite of his brother. He served breakfast to himself and his twin, and then turned on the T.V. to the News channel. This was a routine for the two of them. Bakura liked watching television in the morning and Ryou liked watching the News to make sure Bakura hadn't done anything too bad. It was a great compromise. The only real down side was when it occurred to Ryou that Bakura might get ideas for one of his schemes.

Just as Bakura finished his breakfast, Ryou noticed the time and whipped the plates out from under himself and his brother, leaving a confused expression on his sibling's face. "Go get dressed 'Kura we'll be late for school!" he was over excited about this.

"Calm your shit, Ryou. Just because you're OCD doesn't mean we always have to be 20 minutes early for school, okay? Let's try going a little later today for once; it'll be good for you." Ryou looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Bakura wasn't really lying or joking about the OCD, Ryou was like that with some things. They both had their own ways of directing and distracting themselves from their feelings and slight mental instability (Bakura more so than Ryou).

Noticing his brother's reaction, Bakura decided that it would be best to simply go along with Ryou's obsessive tendencies. "Alright, alright I'm getting ready! We won't be late. You can rest easy, brother."

And so Bakura got ready for school so Ryou and himself would be able to catch the same bus they always took to school to arrive exactly 20 minutes before the school bell actually rang. The younger Touzoku sibling wouldn't be able to drag his brother along with him that morning, for the older of the two had a specific job to do today. His first thing to do would be to find Marik Ishtar.

* * *

Marik was just arriving at the school gate that morning with Ishizu after finally talking to her on their trip (Mostly about when Melvin would arrive next week) when he saw a familiar, tall, pale figure bounding towards him. He was doing his best to rush Ishizu away to her group of friends while staying inconspicuous, all in the time it took Bakura Touzoku to cross the yard over to meet him at the gate. Ishizu didn't really notice nor did she mind at all so she once again left her brother as she would do every morning.

"Hello again, kid!" Bakura said standing over him with his trademark smirk on his face.

"You know," He pointed out. "I have a name and I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with it." It irked him every time Bakura called him 'kid' when he had already asked and received his name.

"Fine have it your way, _Ishtar_." His voice was smooth and sly.

Marik mumbled under his breath "That's not what I meant and you know it." He tried to control his anger.

"What was that Ish-" he was interrupted by Marik. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"You wanted me to call you by your name and that's what I'm doing. Give up it's the best you're going to get from me, Ishtar." The pale boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

They would have continued their spirited back and forth had a certain white haired teen running towards his twin not interrupted them.

"'Kuuuuuuurrraaaaaaaaa! No one's here yet!" Ryou called. Once he made it to his brother he was slightly out of breath not until he was standing directly beside him did he notice the Egyptian boy in front of them. _This must be the twin… what was it again, Ryou? Not completely sure._

"Oh, I'm so very sorry." The younger twin said. "I hope Bakura wasn't bothering you." _He's definitely a lot more polite than his brother._ Marik observed.

The blonde boy guessed that he would have to defend Bakura. "No, it's alright, he wasn't really bugging me."

Ryou's eyes lit up at this and Marik wasn't quite sure why. He thought back to the day before.

* * *

"_There's a good Ryou." He said teasingly. "But if you really want to know I will tell you." _

"_I doubt you'll tell me the truth… but let's hear it anyways." _

_Bakura plastered an absurdly fake smile on his face (Almost as an impression or mockery of his brother's kind smile)._

"_I made a friend!"_

* * *

At this realization Ryou attacked his sibling with a hug. "Oh, 'Kura! You did make a friend!"

"Ryou! Get off me… I can't breathe!" Bakura choked out.

Marik broke out into laughter at this. "More like you're ruining his image!" Bakura shot him a death glare but he knew that the older boy wouldn't be able to do anything to back it up. Ryou, however, looked up as he heard Marik's voice for the first time remembering that he was still standing there awkwardly in front of him.

Ryou mentally face palmed himself. "How rude of me!" He offered a kind smile to Marik. "My name is Ryou Touzoku. It's so good to meet you! What's your name?"

Marik tried to copy the smile but wasn't able to, it turned out kind of creepy in the end (He can't ever force his smiles). "Marik Ishtar." The Egyptian said weakly.

For Marik talking to Ryou was much too the same as talking to Yugi. Their kindness was too much for him to attempt to return. _Ryou may be even more polite than even Yugi. He's so proper. Now I _know_ he's the complete opposite of his brother._ _Maybe that's why it's so easy for me to talk to Bakura, even if we argue, I feel like I don't have to be careful around him at all. I can let it all go. God, what am I saying? So cheesy! _

Then Bakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tell me, Ishtar. What color is the sky in that little world of yours?"

"You're truly hilarious, _Touzoku_." Now Bakura's trademarked smirk was something he could duplicate.

Ryou, seeing how they were once more becoming absorbed in their conversation, decided that it was time for him to leave his Brother's side and his friends walking down the block was the perfect chance to make his escape without coming across as too rude.

"Well 'Kura," He turned to face Marik. "Marik, I'll be on my way now. I'm going to go meet up with the others." Marik assumed he was talking about his friends that were missing earlier when Ryou first joined them.

He turned to see who Ryou was motioning to and it all made sense. The tanned boy saw Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda walking in just meters away from them along with a boy who looked similar to Yugi only taller and slightly older looking (He assumed the small boy's brother) and a girl with short brown hair.

The first three seemed to notice him as well and waved good morning. Jonouchi's and Honda's smiles seemed to fade when they saw who he was conversing with while Yugi, being the very friendly person he was, was unfazed by it all and didn't even spot the change.

"You are acquainted with them, Marik?" Ryou asked, his smile not fading for a second. _That must hurt._

"Uhh, yeah." The boy fumbled.

"Hurry up and say your hellos. We've got work to do, kid." Bakura demanded.

"Really? Again with the 'kid' I really thought we were making progress, 'Kura." Marik said in a mock- tired voice with a hint of amusement mixed in there.

"Don't call me that again, that is, if you like that pretty little face of yours." Bakura hissed. "Ryou's my brother and he's the only one that doesn't get murdered for calling me that. I'm sure you can understand you aren't an only child."

Temporarily forgetting to tease about 'Kura aand instead focusing on something else. "How would you know about my siblings?" His mind was immedietely drawn back to his _younger_ brother, Melvin.

"I heard you the other day talking to dumb and dumber over there." His voice grew louder for Jonouchi and Honda to hear. They knew that they were being addressed. "He better be dumber!" They said in unison pointing at each other. All of the group laughed, except of course for Bakura, Jonouchi, and Honda. Bakura who would not laugh at the joke he set up and the other two being too embarrassed.

Regardless Marik did as he was told earlier and followed Bakura away for his first lesson. He knew that Jonouchi was still watching him. Marik hadn't followed their advice.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ishizu was talking away with her fellow senior friends. She couldn't help but take a glance over to the school's main gate where her brother was still standing. She, for a second, thought she had seen someone else over there with Marik so she looked over once again seeing a white haired boy whom she wasn't familiar with.

Among her friends was a girl named Mai Kujaku who Ishizu was particularly close to. Mai, Ishizu found, was quite knowledgeable about all of the gossip in Domino. She assumed her friend had tabs on most of the students in the school, it at least seemed that way.

"Hey Mai? Do you know who that is over there with my brother?" The black- haired girl pointed over towards her younger sibling.

"Well, I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure that it's the older Touzoku twin. Bakura. He's kind of an infamous trouble maker in these parts." The bubbly blonde girl replied.

"You think he'll be fine?" Ishizu was curious as to how much of a danger this boy was to her brother.

"I dunno. He's unpredictable, but I'd keep a close eye out if I were you." She suggested.

"Thanks, I think I will." Now curious as to see where they were heading, with Marik following so willingly. What ever happened to her anti-social little brother? She would need to find out more.

* * *

**(1) I worded it like that to show similarities to the first chapter with their morning routines.**

**So as I said before updates will be alot slower than like every other day to once week. Reviews will help to get chapters out sooner though. So review cause that's what Ryou wants and come on guys it's his birthday and you know you can't resist his puppy eyes.**

**This chapter was like half epic foreshadowing and half filler. I promise stuff will start to happen soon and filler will be lessened.**

**-Witch12**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... chapter 8. Exactly one week later. School sucks and I can't write everyday anymore. I apologize for not being as quick with this as my other chapters, but really you can't complain with a week cause that is still pretty quick. Thank you lovely reviewers, I love you guys so much! I need motivation now more than ever. Again with school here I won't be able to better than a week with updating :( that make me sad like you don't even know. **

**I almost forgot.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Marik followed the older boy in front of him through the now crowded school yard, past several entrances to the school and groups of students through the path that Bakura had cleared for them. Upon reflection, it _was_ a rather odd path to take in Marik's eyes, but Bakura was not a man to do things without reason. He would never dream of wasting his precious time for nothing at all.

He wasn't exactly sure where they were headed for the white-haired boy never told him but Marik knew regardless that he was going to follow Bakura. It wasn't a admiration he felt for him but a sort of respect. Sure, some of the things the brit did weren't exactly look upon as 'good', however, the younger boy found his confidence, attitude, and way of prioritizing to be refreshing and possibly even inspirational. _What am I talking about? I'm no thief, so how can I be inspired by one… do I even want to be._

The older boy rounded a corner and, of course, Marik shadowed him. Perhaps if the younger boy had been paying attention to his surroundings instead of simply following Bakura, he would probably know where it was that he was being led by now.

Then suddenly white-haired boy came to an abrupt stop just as they came along a back wall of the large school building and all in the same instance he turned to face Marik, who bumped into him. He was certainly startled by this for lack of a better word.

"If you're going to do that then tell me first! I don't want to-" He was cut off by Bakura putting a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Be quiet Ishtar, don't draw attention." He said in a rather calm voice.

Marik didn't talk or do anything at all, actually. Once again, he was stuck in a position he had never been in before and didn't quite know how to react. So he did what he was told instead. In his silence, he noticed that the small corner wall they were standing had no windows. _No unwanted spectators._ He understood why they were in this specific place.

Marik's eyes flicked back to the boy in front of him who was currently digging around inside his dark blue blazer. Marik was now inspecting him. _He's looking for something, but what? Will he show me?_ _Oh, it looks like he found it._

Bakura drew his finger from where it had been placed at Marik's lips and instead used that hand to cradle some of the items he'd withdrawn from his jacket. He held it outward in his palms looking at the goods with slightly loving eyes, something Marik felt was out of place on Bakura's face. It really didn't look like much of anything to Marik.

_A notepad, a ring, a bottle cap, some loose change, a couple of wallets, and a keychain. Why on earth would Bakura need those things with him at school. Wait! Two wallets? Why does he have two?! _Marik was catching on now.

"Do you know what these are, kid?" He had asked while Marik was still swimming in his thoughts. The Egyptian didn't respond. Bakura snapped his fingers in the boy's face quite literally snapping him back to reality.

"Come on now, it's pretty obvious given who I am." The pale teen commented. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." He frowned. But Marik did know, he was not stupid, he knew all too well.

"You… stole… them."

"There you go champ, you got it!" His smirk was once again brought back to his face; it was almost never not present when they talked.

"But… when?" Marik asked. He was still clueless of the point Bakura was trying to make.

"On our way over here, of course." He appeared to be very proud of himself.

"But that's impossible! I was watching you the entire time and I never saw you do anything like that!" _That doesn't make any sense._

"Those are the skills that come with experience, the ones I'll be teaching you." He took one look at the Egyptian's unsure expression and decided that what he had told him and shown him simply wasn't enough and that he would have to prove himself even further.

"I'll show you again if you want me to. I'm not lying. My jacket is empty." He showed him that fact and with that Bakura had grabbed Marik's arm and was pulling him towards the corner of the windowless wall. He left Marik there to peek out and watch while Bakura once again taking off into the crowds.

Marik tried to look even closer this time (though he didn't know how that was possible) so he could see the Thief King in action, but the man was simply a blur in the corner of his eye. He was only able to catch a small image of a hand extending out in the direction of some boy's jacket pocket, but in the next instant he had lost sight of his mentor again. To an outsider it looked to be absolutely nothing more than a boy walking through a crowd of students, but Marik knew it was much more.

Bakura back into the spot he had left Marik waiting in, with completely new 'treasures' being held out toward him. Marik took each new item and carefully examined them, yep, they were the same kinds junk (other than the money) the thief had swiped the first time around.

Then he spoke the only word that came to his mind. "How?"

"I thought I told you already, they don't call me the Thief King for nothing you know. You don't listen do you, Ishtar?" He questioned.

"Yes I do!" He pouted. "I just don't get how you can do that. I must admit though, it's kind of impressive…" Marik admitted.

"I bet you're excited to learn from me now, aren't you? I must warn you though, kid, it won't be easy. You'll probably get in a lot of trouble, that is, until you get the hang of it." Bakura cautioned.

"I can't be getting into trouble, Ishizu will kill me! She was already angry with me for getting detention; she'll ground me for sure if I get another one." Marik complained.

"Don't worry" Bakura assured him. "I'm a good teacher. Well I haven't trained anyone before but I'm good enough at what I do and you know what they say; first time's the charm." He finished then winked at the boy.

Marik was slightly angry at Bakura now, though he should have expected that that was what was to come when he accepted. "That's not how it goes." He stated trying to keep as calm as possible like Bakura was always able to (well, most of the time was able to).

"Whatever, kid. We'll meet here again tomorrow after school for your first official lesson, so you won't have to skip class again." He stopped his train of thought at this. "God, you are such a goody two shoes. I'll have to fix that… Anyways don't forget!" Only the last part of his speech was directed at Marik.

"You always have nothing but good things to say about me, don't you Bakura." The sarcasm in the boy's voice was crystal clear.

Just then the school bell rang for the start of a new school day. Being directly under one of the school's bells Marik took a quite noticeable jump into the air. "Aww you scared of a little school bell, Marik? You can head off to classes now if you want."

"Um thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" He walked off.

Marik couldn't get angry at Bakura's words for he was busy debating something with himself.

_Did he just call me by my name for once? _

_No that's impossible he told me he wouldn't._

_I don't think I heard him wrong though._

_It was probably just a mistake._

_He didn't seem to notice his words._

_He also seemed nicer today… I won't get my hopes up, it's probably the calm before the storm._

It went on like this for a while. Marik had most certainly not heard him wrong. Marik made his way to his next class still reading into the words.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter a couple of times and I'm still kind of on the fence about it. It's shorter than the previous chapters too, but I thought that this was a good place to end it. **

**Any suggestions or ideas you have for me are appreciated :)**

**R&R**

**-Witch12**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Hey guys here is chapter 9 finally. I'm a terrible person who hasn't updated in a while and can't for the life of her stick to a schedule. This is also the shortest chapter so far and I hate it because it's still filler! I hope you don't hate me like I hate me because you reviewers are awesome and I love to see your feedback.**

*** Okay so I edited this chapter and I'm much happier with it. I apologize to of all of you who read the one before. I put in three new characters I don't really like but they are going to have bit parts and only acted as a kind of plot device thingy here in this chapter. **

**I'd like to see all of you who like this edit and additional scene better. Also I hope this makes up for not putting up a new chapter in a while!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The week continued the same way it had. Things were progressing quite well for the two of them. On the second day, Bakura continued to share with Marik his tricks of the trade, and even gave him a practice mark. Who was none other than Ryou.

Poor innocent little Ryou. His brother knew that even if his student were to be caught, he wouldn't be any real kind of trouble for he was too kid hearted and naïve to even suspect the blond haired thief-in-training to be the one who was stealing all of his lunch money before he could even get through the cafeteria doors with the rest of his group.

Bakura would be the one Ryou would first suspect, however Ryou knew that he and his 'apprentice' were probably somewhere outside the school where the older would teach the younger some real ways to stir up trouble without being in sight of potential… party poopers for lack of a better word. His imagined his older brother would miss pulling pranks on his unsuspecting self whenever the opportunity was there. Ryou certainly wouldn't.

But I digress, it was now Friday and the two of them were closing up on their days' activities. For some reason Marik insisted that he needed to get home right after school today to prepare for something. Bakura had no idea what, but it seemed important to the purple-eyed boy so he decided that he'd let Marik off on time for once today or at least that was what he'd let him think of it.

Bakura had made up his mind earlier that day that he would tail Marik to find what all of the commotion was about. He found it hard not to notice that the boy had zoned out at times. Later, he saw that when they spoke of the following week or this upcoming weekend he would get the same reactions.

Their lessons had thus far lasted at least two hours after school for which Marik always made up an excuse with Rishid about going out with his new friends (His actual new friends kept their distance from him and the school's most infamous troublemaker). However today 15 minutes after they met up, the blonde was gone through the school gates.

For the past two days Marik had gone to Bakura's house to drop his things off (he was now better aquianted with Ryou)after which the younger boy would be taught of the back alleyways by the Thief King who knew them like the back of his hand.

Said Thief King would also teach which to not take for danger the younger boy would not be able to handle and which were the ones that proved themselves(normally) to be considerably safer. Either way Marik was being taught his way through Petty Crimes 101(which was the level he would be staying at for now).

For the first day of 'Training', however, Bakura promising Marik he wouldn't, went straight for the most dangerous of places. It was the king's way of scaring his student into knowing his place. Unless it was Ryou by someone other than himself, one of Bakura's only true joys in life was to scare others shitless or simple see them scared to death by the hand of another. And if they pissed their pants in the process, it was the icing on top of the delicious cake (he also loved criers).

It went a little something like this,

* * *

_They had made their way to domino's crowded downtown and immediately slid into the shady looking, narrow back alley system. _

_Marik, being it his first time in such a place, was beginning to realize his true nervousness. He, as always, was trying to shrug any actual normal signs of fear and put up his calm, confident façade. But, as many know, this was easier said than done._

_Bakura was, of course, leading their duo through the passageways, which were quite restricted compared to the spacious main streets. As he figured Marik broke the first rat he saw, what he was not expecting was for the boy to jump on him, in turn forcing Bakura to piggyback the blonde. _

_And that was the least of the whitette's surprises for that night, because right then and there, for some inexplicable reason, he felt heat rise to his cheeks as a light blush spread across them. He found this completely ridiculous and assumed that he must have been getting sick. _

_Some people may think that it is un fathomable for The Great Bakura to get worked up over such a thing (at least in his mind), those people would be wrong (welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction where the characters are your bitches). _

_Thankfully this out of character display was short live as they were interrupted by a booming voice from behind them._

"_Is that your girlfriend, Thief King?" It was then that Bakura realized where they had been when they stopped._

_He slid Marik off of his back in that instance. _

_He had found the three people he was seeking, but obviously, their time could have been much better._

"_What a coincidence, I was looking for you Raphael." He said not answering the burly blond man's question._

"_I don't think that's a girl, man." The second man there that stated this looked as though he was stifling laughter. He was smaller than the first and had spiky brown hair._

"_Wow, I didn't know you swung that way, Bakura." The last spoke up. He had red hair styled in feminine manner accompanied by a midriff top._

"_I could say the same of _you_ Alister." _

_It amazed Marik how he didn't lose his cool for a second, he was sure he would never be able to do the same. Little did he know of Bakura's inner turmoil from the events that occurred just moments ago. The younger boy had now taken to hiding behind the older boy's back from the intimidating men that had just appeared in front of them._

"_I'm training my heir if you must know. He's learning from the best." Was all he offered before giving a dismissive wave of his hand._

_Marik knew that Bakura must have been in with these people; otherwise, he would not be keeping his ground with a bunch of well-dressed thugs in their mid-twenties. He was only fifteen after all._

"_Alright, I guess we won't be pressing the issue then, kid." The one named Alister sighed._

"_He's gone and gotten himself a boy toy!" The brown haired one had stopped his attempts at concealing his laughter and was beginning to clutch his stomach._

"_Valon! It's time we left, so shut up." Raphael turned his attention to the white haired boy. "What did you need?"_

"_Never mind it, you be on your way." Bakura closed the conversation with that and the three disappeared down the alley. Though, he could have sworn he'd heard Valon say something about giving the two of them their alone time and continue his childish giggling._

_The four only knew each other due to them being in somewhat of an alliance including the three's leader, Dartz. They knew Bakura since he had begun his days as a thief. Back then he was a lot more out of control and was quite the force to be reckoned with. Not that he wasn't now, it's just that before he had trouble with discretion. _

_They knew him well enough now to know that there was always a knife in his pocket and if you said too many things that may upset him he would pull it out. Needless to say, once Valon had obviously annoyed him, they got out of there fast._

_That had not started the way he had initially planned for it to, but it clearly scared Marik enough._

_Afterwards, as a break of sorts, Bakura decided they would walk through the main streets of Domino so that he could exemplify displays of pick pocketing._

* * *

The way Bakura's mind worked, he couldn't understand how anyone would pass something like that (only his pickpocketing display) up for _anything_. But that was to be expected, thievery was all he ever knew.

The most important thing Bakura had spoken to Marik had been this; "It is with a word as with an arrow - once let it loose and it does not return." Little did he know it would actually come in handy.

He didn't know why he told him this or why it even applied to him, but Bakura had said it was the most important thing Marik in particular would ever learn. It was the way the brown eyed boy viewed him, though. Marik was the type to use trickery with words to get himself out of things, especially tight spots. He knew better than anyone else to always stick to your instincts and play to your strengths and that was what the boy's would be.

* * *

So now here he was having have followed Marik all the way from school to his own home (obviously not noticed, he's the thief king, people!). The problem was he had no clue as to what the fuck he would do now or for that matter why he had really done it in the first place.

* * *

It seemed to Marik a little bit odd and out of character that Bakura wouldn't try to challenge (or at least question) the fact that he needed to leave at the time he did. But after deliberation on the walk home _he_ wouldn't question it either, which was not the smartest move on his part.

His reason (as I am sure you can guess) was genuine; Rishid had asked him specifically to come home on time to help his sibling set up for their youngest brother's arrival the following week. Marik was excited to help, not that it would get Melvin there faster, but it satisfied Marik, as it was the next best thing.

They would get sleeping arrangements prepared, move furniture around for the twins to share a room, and set up things for when school would start for him.

Marik planned to not attend classes on Monday to be able to help give his brother the tour of the school. It was only when he reached the door to his apartment building did he realize that he had not told his friend of his future absence. He hadn't yet told Bakura anything yet about Melvin, he hadn't told anyone! It was intended to be a surprise for the white haired thief; or rather, it was his attempt to 'pull a fast one' on him. Moreover, if the Egyptian or should I say _Egyptians_ were able to pull it off, the older of the two would have bragging rights. It was a clever plan in his mind.

For now, the details would be overlooked for the task at hand.

* * *

**R&R my people!**

**-Witch12**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I'm sorry to all of you guys that this took so long, I just had alot of stuff that came up. I also to those of you whom I told that the update would be coming within however many days because I didn't stick to that. I thought I would and had started on the chapter at that point but then something happened that stalled me and it was hard for me to get motivated again between all the homework I had and other stuffity stuff. So here's chapter 10 (oh happy days I've reached the 10 chapter mark!)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bakura was contemplating his options at the moment.

He didn't have a clue as to what possessed him to follow the young Ishtar home in the first place and now was at a complete loss.

Could he watch through some window?

That would make him seem like a stalker.

Could he go to the door?

No, it would probably

1. Scare Marik and 2. Give away any cover they had.

The smartest option was to just go home and pretend as if he were never there in the first place. Ryou wouldn't mind his older brother's company in the day for once.

However, just as Bakura was ready to leave, the front door of the house Marik had gone into (presumably his own) swung open and a tall, tanned man walked out.

The man was bald except for a long black ponytail at the back of his head that hung low. He also sported a set of scars on half of his face that seemed to have been carved in some kind of sick pattern. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties and easily reached a height over six feet.

The white haired boy assumed that this was Marik's older brother.

The bronze-skinned man was taking a call on his cell phone. This was worth looking into for Bakura, he liked to have information on people and since this might have had to do with Marik and why he had to leave, Bakura wasn't going anywhere.

He slipped into the shadows by the side of the porch to have the best and most well hidden, vantage point.

"Will you be coming as well?" There was now a voice to match the man's moving lips.

"It won't matter; he will be fine on his own." He responded to the person on the other line.

"I understand that he is different but he has more self-control than that. He won't have any time to wander, we'll be picking him up as soon as the plane lands. Don't worry so much about it."

Finally, this conversation was getting somewhere! _So they're gonna pick somebody up from the airport soon and I guess Marik's going too._

"Yes, Master Marik is very excited and I assume Master Melvin is too." He said in the same monotone voice.

_Marik! He said Marik! Now I have something to go off of. Who is this Melvin? And why are they so excited?... Maybe it's Melvin that's coming here on the plane or-_

"Tell him I said hello when he gets back, then. We hope to see you soon, Master Shadi."His voice got softer at that point.

He then said goodbye, hung up the phone, and promptly went back inside the small house but not before eerily glancing directly at the whitette's hiding spot.

Too many questions were rushing through Bakura's mind at the moment like; Who is this guy, Melvin?, Who is this guy on the phone and why is he calling Marik "Master"?, Who and where is the guy on the other line and what does he have to do with the Ishtars?

Though he could keep thinking and thinking and the answer would never come to him just standing there as he was.

But then a thought came to him. _How can I ask Marik about this if I was never here?_

It was confusing and frustrating at the same time and eventually he decided that he would leave it to resolve another day.

He called Ryou to tell him that he would be coming home.

And so he did.

He ate the dinner his twin had prepared and stayed up for most of the night watching a horror movie marathon on the television as he usually would on a Friday night while trying not to sweat the small stuff and things that didn't concern him.

Anyone that knew him could tell you though, that Bakura wasn't the type of person to "keep his nose where it belongs".

* * *

Marik wasn't able to talk to his brother on the phone that night. It was Shadi who had called to make arrangements with Rishid while Melvin was still in his final session with his therapist before coming to Domino for his "fresh start".

The Ishtars hadn't quite finished setting up their brother's room yet, but he had kind of wanted his opinion on some of the decisions that they had to make in his place.

He also knew that Melvin would take interest in what he had been doing for the past week or so, he'd probably pretend he was proud or something and he was probably the only one who he could tell of it who wouldn't flip out. That was the brother he knows or at least knew.

Both his older siblings and his uncle had told Marik that his brother's behavior wouldn't match what he remembered. That person was long gone.

He remembered the last time he and Melvin had met face to face and him being so… so… subdued. He would say he was a shadow of who he used to be but that was inaccurate. The person he'd seen was, to put it lightly, insane. He would erupt in fits of laughter, spew random words of nothingness to people who weren't there, and couldn't be left alone in the kitchen where the cutlery was kept.

Then there would be periods of calmness.

That was the time where he was closest to the way he used to be before their father had been arrested. He would sit, usually by himself, and whisper to himself and occasionally the people around him as well.

But his words were always empty.

Nearing the end, before they left for Domino, an improvement was noticed and that was why he had to stay.

Nevertheless, Marik had hope for his twin, especially since he had talking on the phone with him.

He sounded much more like the way he used to be except… different. There was a certain confidence along with something very similar to it that his voice held now unlike it had before. Arrogance? Cockiness maybe? He was surer of himself, no longer the shy little boy he was before.

They would be welcoming into their home after midnight on Sunday, so technically Monday morning. He would settle in and then visit his new school.

Marik was planning to trick Bakura into thinking his twin was him the next time he would see him. His plan wasn't specific yet but, he would try it, developed or not.

He thought it would be great for Melvin to find good friends like Jonouchi or Honda. For some reason Marik didn't want Melvin hanging around him and Bakura, though he wasn't able to admit it to himself.

* * *

It was late Sunday evening when the Ishtars started packing up their car to meet their youngest sibling at the airport.

It didn't take them long to find the gate and entrance, so they simple stood there waiting until Melvin would walk through.

Eventually, as the passengers were leaving, there came a young man, who one could only assume was traveling alone, with spiky blond hair and tanned skin adorned with golden jewelry.

He calmly walked in the direction of the Ishtars with not even so much as a smile on his face.

For a blurred moment, everything was quiet while Marik ran to embrace his brother, who had simply stopped in his tracks and stood there until Marik came into arms distance where the same person he was there to be reunited with had struck him down.

No one quite registered that Marik had collapsed at Melvin's feet until a few moments after it had occurred after which Ishizu ran over to them and security promptly showed up questioning the situation.

The older twin didn't register it either as he attempted to get up from his place on the floor locking on to the unchanging expression of his twin.

* * *

**You guys should stop by the other story we've got posted (It's by Night13 the other author on this account, we shared :)) it's called "Dance with you". Also check out chapter nine because I added a scene to it before (several weeks ago). So R&R I love constructive critisism (not sure if I spelled that right).**

**-Witch12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Horray for short, really late chapters! I should stop telling people that I'll update soon in reviews because I feel so guilty when I can't :)**

**But here's chapter 11 we are in the double-digits as of last chapter, they grow up so fast :'(**

**I was stuck for a while with this chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Marik thought he had seen a flash of something hateful in his brother's eyes for the split second before his body collided with the ground. However, it was gone before anything could register.

Ishizu had managed to keep away any crowd away claiming the situation was an accident, but that didn't mean the situation was resolved.

Marik claimed that he was fine, despite the fact that he knew he would be bruising later, that wasn't what bothered him.

"Melvin, what was that?!" Marik asked after he had gotten up.

"You left me." Was all the answer they got from Melvin. He proceeded to pick up his carry-on and begin moving from the boarding area toward baggage-claim as if nothing had ever happened.

Marik was hesitant to follow (though he did, before Ishizu and Odion) he knew this wasn't the same brother he had talked to on the phone whom he thought had made the smallest bit of progress. Marik also didn't think his younger sibling would be bitter at all for the short time they had left him and moved in in Japan. But, apparently he was and he had just taken out some of his anger on Marik and the older of the twins supposed that he would wait to start any conversation with the younger.

Neither Ishizu nor Odion was okay with simply going on and ignoring this, but they figured that they would have to if they were going to catch up with the twins who were almost out of their sight.

* * *

Once they had arrived home from the airport Marik saw it as a good a time as any to strike up a conversation with his brother. It had been a long drive from the airport back to the house and he tried to plan out what he wanted to say but all he came up with was;

"H-how was your flight?" He started warily and began quieter that he had wanted.

"Fine."

"Um, do you want to come see your room now?" They were standing in the kitchen with some bags while their older siblings brought in the rest of them.

"Sure, we might as well bring the bags in, too." Melvin upheld the same unchanging monotone voice.

_Fair enough._ Marik thought. He figured that he wouldn't be getting a dialogue between them going anytime soon.

"We don't share a room. I'm right next door, though." At first that was what they had been planning on, for the twins to share a room that is, but they had a spare room and thought that the two of them would be old enough to sleep apart, unlike how they had for so many years before.

There was still no response.

"Do you like it?" Marik asked.

"Yes, it's great." The corners of his lips twisted upward into a small smirk directed at Marik. Marik noticed it was so unlike how his brother used to smile, wide and toothy. It had a feel of something- _someone… _darker.

"Tomorrow we're going to show you around the school. Y'know, so you can start soon." With that, he began walking towards the door, but he stopped as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Get some rest, I'm sure you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning," He whispered as he slipped out the door.

"Goodnight, brother." Marik hadn't heard that reply, as he was already back in his own room.

It was still pretty early in the day, not the typical time that Marik would retire to bed, but he did so anyways, it had been an exhausting day.

Tomorrow would be a new day, one that he was determined to seize. Not just for himself, but for his brother too.

Marik had a lot on his plate and wanted nothing more than to just relax… maybe with a friend. He didn't have many of those so Bakura was the only viable option. Perhaps after school hours the following day he would meet up with his white-haired companion, after all.

* * *

The next morning, Bakura noticed the absence of a certain blonde-haired Egyptian. He couldn't seem to spot the younger student, as hard as he tried.

Around lunch, Ryou found his brother instead of following his friends into the cafeteria.

"I think I saw Marik by the front office earlier, 'Kura, weren't you looking for him?" Ryou inquired.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks, Ry." He said ruffling his shorter brother's hair before walking to said place.

Marik led his brother to the school's office to receive his timetable for when he would start there, they had decided, next week.

So far avoiding anyone he knew was going well for Marik. He had talked Ishizu into letting him walk their brother around alone.

All _was _going well until he heard a familiar British voice shout at him from the other end of the hall.

"Hey, Ishtar! Where were you, kid?"

_Oh fuck! I didn't think he would find me. I guess I can't trick him anymore, Melvin's right here… Not that I knew how I was going to do that anyway._

Both of the Ishtar twins' heads shot up at their name being called. Melvin gave a questioning look to Marik, who had frozen where he was.

Bakura was closer now, Marik noticed, he was practically there. He didn't care enough to run there and instead walked briskly towards the two Egyptians, one of which he didn't seem to be noticing.

"Um, hey 'Kura. What's up?" Marik tried. _Yep, very intelligent._

"Where have you been? I was looking for you." The whitette said crossing his arms.

Marik chuckled. "Aw, did you miss me?"

"Very funny. Yeah, my world was incomplete without you. Ryou told me I could find you here." The Brit replied with a roll of his eyes and the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

He spoke again. "Who is this?" Bakura questioned, pointing one of his finger lazily at Melvin.

"This," Marik gestured towards the younger Ishtar again. "is my brother Melvin, he'll be starting here next week. I'm spending the day showing him around the school..."

"_You_ act like you expect _me_ to act like I've never seen a twin before." He paused. "I'm Bakura, nice to meet you." He held his hand out for Melvin to shake.

The spikey haired Egyptian simply stared at it with the same bored expression he had held for the entire conversation and looked up at the slightly taller boy.

Bakura shrugged and though, _there is no real point in me trying to be nice to anyone, is there?_

"Whatever." He turned his attention back to the other blonde. " Will you be meeting up with me later, Ishtar?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then 'Kura." Marik gave a small wave of his hand as Bakura turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Later, kid, Porcupine." And Bakura was gone.

"Why don't we go get some lunch now, Melvin?" Marik suggested.

"Sure, I'm hungry enough." Melvin responded.

"Okay, this way, follow me." Marik lead going down a new hallway.

"I don't like him." Melvin said silently.

Marik was too far away to hear.

* * *

**Oh snap! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing. Keep reviewing! You gots to... please**

**-Witch12**


End file.
